Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Related Art
In Windows (registered trademark) Operating Systems (OSs) from Windows 2000 to Windows 7, a printer driver architecture called a Version 3 (hereinafter referred to as “V3”) printer driver is adopted. In Windows 8 and later versions of Windows OS, a new printer driver architecture called a Version 4 (hereinafter referred to as “V4”) printer driver is adopted in addition to the V3 printer driver.
For the information processing apparatus that executes the common V3 printer driver, new information, such as information on new image forming apparatus models, may be added to a storage area readable by the V3 printer driver. For the information processing apparatus that executes the V4 printer, however, addition of new information to a storage area readable by the V4 printer driver has some difficulties.